Fake of Test
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Fake of Test © **Abendstern Scheint

**Warning :** AU, typo(s), (miss)typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepetan, dll

**Don't like? Don't read. **Jangan paksakan kalian untuk membaca fic ini. tombol **close** di pojok atas sangat menawan untuk di-klik. Ingat itu!** #plak/dor/dibunuh**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Fake of Test~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Perwakilan dari kelas IPA 1 kan?" tanya seorang _sensei_ beriris _crimson_ ketika ia melihat dua orang anak didiknya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia menghentikan aktivitas mengobrol dengan _sensei_ di sebelah tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya bertopang dagu dengan tatapan tajam khasnya—sangat mencirikan ia salah satu dari daftar gulu _killer_ di Konoha _High School_.

"Hn," jawab salah seorang dari mereka. Walaupun jawaban tersebut ambigu namun dapat diartikan sebagai jawaban 'ya' karena ia sertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jam pelajaran sekarang saya tak bisa masuk ke kelas. Saya hanya akan menugaskan kalian untuk membuat presentasi dari kerajaan di Jepang. Untuk itu, pilih salah satu materinya dari gulungan kertas ini," papar Kurenai—nama _sensei_ itu—sembari mengambil dua buah gulungan kertas yang telah disediakan sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi lelaki beriris _onyx_ mengambil salah satunya disusul oleh gadis _indigo_ di sebelahnya.

Mereka membaca beberapa kata dalam kertas tersebut lalu menaruhnya kembali di atas meja Kurenai.

"Kalian paham kan? Jam pelajaran minggu depan akan dipresentasikan. Persiapkan dari sekarang."

Dua buah anggukkan dari orang berbeda _gender_ mengakhiri percakapan antara _sensei_ dan muridnya. Keduanya mohon pamit dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Mereka berdua melangkah pergi dari ruangan bertuliskan _Teacher's Room_ di atas pintu masuknya.

Jarak dari ruangan guru ke kelas XI IPA 1 cukup jauh. Melewati lapangan upacara, aula, dan lapangan basket. Namun, keheningan melanda keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Desiran angin sedikit terasa di tengah panasnya mentari yang menyengat.

Entahlah, mereka selalu saja bergulat dengan alam pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka adalah dua orang bertipikal sama—pendiam. Pantas saja sangat sulit untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba terpetik sebuah ide dari Sang pemilik rambut _dark blue_. Seringai penuh makna terlukis di wajah _stoic_-nya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, gadis di sebelahnya sedikit mengangkat alis kanannya. Ia heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan sebuah seringai. Ia memutar otaknya. Memikirkan apa yang akan Sasuke perbuat. Masalahnya, ia tahu sikap Sasuke. Saat ini pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang Sasuke rencanakan. Tapi rencana apa?

Beberapa meter telah mereka lewati. Saat ini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melewati tengah lapangan basket—jalan memotong untuk menghemat waktu karena kelas XI IPA 1 tepat berada di sebrangnya.

Tatapan dari sebagian siswa IPA 1 terlempar ke arah mereka berdua dari jendela lebar kelas. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa Kurenai-_sensei_ menyuruh dua orang perwakilan kelas untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Bahkan ada yang menyangka mereka di sana ulangan secara lisan—seperti kebiasaan Kurenai menggunakan sistem ulangan seperti itu. Namun beberapa kali pun pernah ulangan secara tulis—.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke menaiki tiga anak tangga mendahului Hinata. Saat ia masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kelas, pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung memburu mereka berdua.

"Teme, tadi bagaimana?"

"Kurenai-_sensei_ memberi tugas atau apa?"

"Guru _killer_ itu tak akan masuk kan?"

"Bla bla bla."

Begitu banyaknya pertanyaan namun diacuhkan olehnya. Kelas menjadi riuh dengan argumen-argumen sehingga Sang Ketua Kelas berdiri. "Diamlah! Biar mereka yang berbicara sendiri!" titah Sang KM yang langsung dituruti oleh seluruh siswa. Mereka semua mengunci mulut mereka untuk menyimak sebentar—walau masih ada saja yang berbisik-bisik.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ mengatakan sekarang akan ada ulangan tes tulis. Lima belas menit dipakai untuk menghapal dan ia akan kembali lagi ke sini," paparnya dengan nada tegas dan datar—seperti biasa. Ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya—di samping lelaki berambut kuning jabrik.

Hinata tak langsung beranjak. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu berjalan pelan ke arah bangkunya sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia bingung. Bukankah Kurenai-_sensei_ tak berkata demikian?

Seolah dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya—namun tak terlihat dengan jelas. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Kelas menjadi gaduh. Tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Namun, banyak juga yang percaya dan langung membuka lembaran buku sejarah.

"Ini tak mungkin. Kau bohong kan Teme?" Suara penyangkalan dengan nyaring reflek keluar dari mulut sahabat karibnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya pada buku paket sejarah yang saat ini ia baca. Ia bisa saja memasang ekspresi sedatar itu walau di hatinya ia tertawa.

"Iya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto kesal. Ia begitu gusar saat ini. Masa ulangan lagi? Setelah dua minggu lalu ulangan lisan dengan nilai di bawah standar.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Bukan urusanku." Sasuke menjawab begitu acuh. Seolah ia tak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Oh tidaakk...," erang Naruto frustrasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya—membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arahnya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke. Saat Hinata duduk di tempat biasanya, langsung saja teman sebangkunya bertanya. "Benarkah itu Hinata-_chan_? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke tak berbohong."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan menatap ke arah gadis bersurai merah jambu di sampingnya. "Iya. Kurenai-_sensei_ berkata tak jauh beda dari Sasuke."

Hinata, kau juga ikut ke dalam sandiwaranya eh?

"Jadi itu memang benar. _Oh my God_!" tanggap gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ di depannya. Ekspresinya begitu terkejut. Setelah itu ia berbalik arah menghadap mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku paket sejarah dari dalam tas.

Waktu terus berjalan. Semua siswa di kelas sangat sibuk. Ada yang membaca dalam kesunyian—seperti Sasuke dan Hinata. Membaca dengan menggerakkan bibirnya, membaca nyaring, atau bahkan ada yang mencatat di lembaran-lembaran kertas mungil.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Suasana kelas yang sempat hening beberapa menit kembali gaduh. Mereka semua gelisah.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Kurenai-_sensei_ tak juga datang. Keheranan melanda seluruh siswa. Biasanya guru _killer_ tersebut selalu _on_ _time_. Tidak ngaret lebih dari semenit.

"Kenapa Kurenai-_sensei_ belum juga datang?" tanya Sang KM. Ia sendiri percaya-percaya saja dengan kabar dari Sasuke. Sehingga materi yang saat ini ia pelajari telah masuk ke dalam berkas-berkas di memori otaknya.

"Iya. Dia biasanya suka _on time_ tuh," celetuk salah seorang siswa menanggapi.

Desas-desus mulai merebak di seluruh siswa. Sasuke sendiri membalikkan tiap lembar buku sejarah. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah-tingkah dari reaksi keterlambatan Kurenai—yang sebenarnya memang tak akan datang.

'_Dasar bodoh. Sampai jam istirahat pun dia tak akan datang,' inner_-nya bersorak.

"Gempar! Gempar! Kita telah dibohongi!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak bak toa hingga suaranya terdengar oleh seluruh murid.

Semua mata langsung saja tertuju padanya. Tentu saja mereka heran. Dibohongi dalam hal apa?

"Apa maksudmu heh Naruto?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja tentang ulangan itu. Kurenai jelas-jelas tak akan datang! Dia hanya menugaskan kita untuk membuat presentasi kerajaan Jepang." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya untuk membuat pandangan semua temannya tertuju padanya dan memperhatikan hal penting yang ia sampaikan.

"Kau tahu dari mana itu?"

"Benarkah Hinata?"

"Sasuke berbohong?"

"Dari kelas lain. Mana mungkin ia mau mengaku. Kau jahat Teme. Kau juga Hinata. Susah payah aku membaca lembaran buku paket, eh malah dikibulin." Naruto meyakinkan teman-temannya yang belum memercayainya.

"Sasuke, Hinata, benarkah itu?" Akhirnya Ketua Kelas yang melontarkan pertanyaan langsung kepada duo utusan kelas. Semua pasang mata menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Hn." Seperti biasa, ia memberikan jawaban khasnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tanyakan padanya, hanya kata ambigu itu yang keluar, Neji." Teman sebangkunya yang merasa kesal ikut menanggapi. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"A-ano. Tapi tu-tugas itu untuk minggu depan. Jam sekarang Ku-Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak akan datang." Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menjelaskannya. Arah pandangannya ia tundukkan karena tak berani menatap berpuluh pasang mata yang saat ini menatap tajam dirinya.

"Wah wahhh~ kalian sekongkol yaaa~ tak kusangka loh, Hinata-chaann~" ucap teman sebangkunya dengan nada menggoda. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata pelan untuk menatap iris _jade_-nya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dengan pelan dari dagunya.

"Atau jangan-jangan... ada sesuatu nih di antara mereka." Rupanya Naruto malah menanggapi Sakura. Ia menatap ke arah Hinata lalu ka arah Sasuke.

"Kyaaa..." Beberapa fans girl Sasuke terkejut mendegar hal itu dan menjerit histeris.

"Suit suit..."

"So sweeet~"

Sasuke yang tadinya diam kini melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang memandang ke arahnya—sebagian mengarah pada Hinata. Bagaikan menginginkan sebuah kepastian. Berbeda dengan Hinata. Rona merah mulai menjalar ke pipinya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia penasaran, apa yang akan Sasuke jawab?

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedatar mungkin—karena memang kondisi sekarang ia agak sulit untuk membuat ekspresi dan intonasi yang datar—.

"Bohong! Kau berbohong kan Teme~?" Naruto terus saja menggoda dirinya.

"Sudah aku katakan tidak!" tegas Sasuke. Nadanya sedikit meninggi dari biasanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau jangan terus menggodanya!" seru salah seorang siswa yang duduk di belakang bangkunya.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin." Ia beranjak dan pergi ke luar kelas. Suasana kelas yang sempat heboh kini mulai seperti biasa.

Hinata menanggapi itu dengan tersenyum simpul—namun tipis. Ya, hubungan mereka tak perlu ada yang tahu. Sudah cukup untuk dia, Sasuke, dan Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya. Lagipula, cinta hanya perlu saling memahami hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Buahahaha, fic ini gaje banget. Ini dari pengalamanku loohh *gak nanya*. Cuman ada yag bedanya. Perwakilannya itu tiap banjar. Jadi 4 orang deh. Nah, pas di tengah-tengah lapang basket, salah seorang dari kami (sebut aja si A) tiba-tiba bilang "Eh bilang aja ulangan. Tapi disuruh menghapalkan dulu lima belas menit." dan kami semua setuju. Pas masuk ke kelas, temanku si B yang nyampeinnya dengan wajah cukup serius. Tapi tampak olehku ia mati-matian nahan ketawa. Wkwkwkwk. Aku sih langsung duduk ke kelasku dan ketawa. Untung aja gak pada nanya ke aku, malah ke tiga orang temanku itu yang banyak ditanyain. Eh sayang, rencana gagaaall... si A malah membocorkannya! Dia ngaku tuh. Jiaahh... padahal seru liat orang-orang pada panik, xD. Akhirnya malah pada ngelakuin hal-hal gaje deh...

Aku bikin dengan pair ini karena mereka emang cocok untuk membuat rencana sukses, xD

Lho? Malah curcol. Wkwkwk... gak papa lah... *ditimpuk reader*

Umm~ udah ah, gak mau banyak cincong lagi. Review pleaaassseee... *puppy eyes*

Eh ada yang ketinggalan. Fic ini termasuk IC gak ya? Masalahnya aku gak terlalu suka yang OOC.. *dapet deathglare dari reader yg nyiapin tomat buat dilempar* Alamakkk... kabuuurrr... #gaje

Sign,

Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira

[Finished : 10 September 2012 at 07.10 p.m]

[Published : 10 September 2012 at 07.20 p.m]


End file.
